Some applications, for example those that run in enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, are configured so that they can be called from a mobile device, such as a smartphone. Such implementations can use hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), so that the connection into the ERP system is device independent and can be used by different (mobile) devices.
A developer creating an application often needs to test the application one or more times to ensure its functionality. When the application is one that should be accessed by HTTP from a mobile device, it can be difficult for the developer to arrange that situation at his or her current working location, such as in an integrated development environment (IDE). For example, the developer should then first obtain a compatible mobile device (e.g., a smartphone), and ensure that the smartphone and the application can connect, often despite the presence of firewalls, routers, etc., between the mobile device and the user's local machine.